riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades
see also: Hades Aidoneous / Demonic Hades / Tartarus / Inter-dimensional Prison of Tartarus / Ravana / Yama Rifts® Dimension Book™ Ten __TOC__ The demons and monsters of Hades have been part of Palladium role-playing games for 25 years. Now, for the first time ever, we explore the demons’ home dimension, the landscape of Hades, the evil denizens who populate it, and their plans for conquest and war across the Megaverse®. A stand-alone sourcebook designed for use in Rifts®, Rifts® Chaos Earth™, Phase World®, and Heroes Unlimited™, but easily adapted to the Palladium Fantasy RPG®, Beyond the Supernatural™ and all other Palladium games. Part one of the Megaverse® spanning Minion War saga. Rifts® Hades also sets the stage for an epic, five or six book crossover adventure theme called the Minion War™. The Minion War series will have Dimension Book Hades, Dimension Book Dyval, Dimensional Outbreak (Phase World®), Armageddon Unlimited (Heroes Unlimited), and a Rifts Earth finale, Megaverse® in Flames, plus a possible Minion War Aftermath book. Keep your eyes peeled, it all starts with Hades. * The mystical and cursed realms of Hades mapped and described. * The legion of demons and monsters that inhabit Hades. * New horrors such as the Hades Netherbeast, Black Vultures, Ant Lions, and Pit Vipers, along with old favorites. * Journey through places like the Fire Bog, the Island of the Dead and Forest of Stone, and learn the secrets of infernal life. * Demon Bone Weapons, Soul Cannons and other magical and terrible weapons of war. * The Minion War™: a plan by the demons of Hades to invade and conquer their arch-rivals, the demons of Dyval. But the demonic battles will spill into the worlds of man and wreak havoc across the Megaverse! * A stand-alone Dimension Book that is also the first step in an epic, five book adventure. * Artwork by Russell, Bradshaw, Dubisch and others. * Cover painting by John Zeleznik. * Written by Carl Gleba. * 224 pages – Cat. No. 872. Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 1992 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. ISBN: 1574571648 ISBN-13: 9781574571646 Under Construction Artwork Cover Painting: Interior Art: Under Construction To add to your enjoyment of Rifts® Dimension Books: Hades and Dyval™, we are offering “color” digital downloads of the maps to each layer of both Hells, plus a few other key locations in Hades. 19 maps total, and all but two of them are in vivid color. * 19 maps total. * 8 Color maps of Dyval™. * 9 Color maps/floor plans of Hades. * 2 Grey Scale Hades maps/floor plans. * Created by the author of Hades and Dyval, Carl Gleba. * $6.00 – Cat. No. E001 – 19 pages total. Available only as color PDF files for digital downloads exclusively from Palladium Books. : Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 2009 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. * Under Construction Category:Dimension Books Category:Minion War